Brother
by MissySwissy
Summary: Something horrible happens to Belarus, and Russia comes home form vacation to find out! How will he retaliate? violence, no fluff, mentioned rape
1. Chapter 1

/A:N Vitayu reader, just some things I would like to mention before starting this fan fiction. I just learned what triggers are, which are things/thoughts that cause the raped, depressed, grieving, etc. to remember the event and cause more depression and sometimes suicide. Bulimics also can be affected, and purge. This particular story has a mentioned character rape. No lemon or smut. No fluff. I don't like the fact that people get off of _rape_. The rape is their for plot. That is my opinion, though, maybe not yours. Like my last story, Russia is a little white knight and blah blah blah I'll stop my meticulous rambling, so you can start reading = c = /A:N

Russia had sat in his uncomfortable airplane seat for the past 2 hours. The entire ride from his vacation at Ankara, Turkey back to Russia. He was unable to even stretch his rather long legs, since he was riding economic class. The child behind him, however, had been stretching (read: kicking) his seat this _entire_ ride. The first time he turned around to glower at them, the little boy throw a paper airplane at his nose. The second time he had tried to confront him, the child's _mother _had told him to stop looking at her son, in a heavy Turkish accent.

"Well, Miss, your son has been constantly been kicking my seat." Russia had politely said. The woman looked at Russia for a few seconds, then hastily replied,

"_Well_, Sir, you Russians are constantly littering our beaches, but _we_ never complain, I suggest you do the same." Russia goggled at her then quickly sat down. Back to his highly uncomfortable seat, with the pounding of child's feet on his spine.

As if Russia's prayers have been answered, a minute later on the intercom came a crackly voice telling the passengers that," We shall be boarding Moscow in 5 minutes."

_Oh thank goodness! _Finally _my capital is near_ he thought in glee. The following time went quickly, and the second they let passengers off, he grabbed his laptop bag and zoomed out the exit. The first thing Russia did was breath in the brisk Russian air. It bit his nose in a reminder that he was no longer in Ankara.

After he checked his bag (his other bag had been lost, what luck) out of the airport, he called Ukraine to notify her of his arrival, so she could pick him up.

"Привет, Sister! I am at Sheremetyevo now, so pick me up as soon as you can, okay?"

"Oh hello Russia! I'll come soon in the Marussia!" After they said goodbye, Russia hung up and waited for her to drive by.

In the matter of 20 short minutes, Russia heard his car before he saw it. He actually had 3 models of the Marussia line, the B2 and B1 sports cars, and the F2 SUV. Ukraine had arrived in the F2, which he had expected since it was easier to drive. Many times before had people tried to steal it, since he had the only prototype- the models hadn't been made yet. It was a 'bonus' his boss had said, for the all nighters he usually had a pull for paperwork deadlines. The thick and shiny silver SUV pulled up a few yards away, and Russia trotted over. After he had gotten in and they pulled off, Ukraine looked at Russia and smiled.

"Hm…Turkey must have been nice, huh? You have a little more color!" She grinned. Russia rubbed his cheek, he was usually so pale, so a little color wouldn't be hard to get.

"It was nice, though it might have been more enjoyable with you and Belarus!"

"No~ you needed your vacation time, brother!" Ukraine joked as she lightly punched his shoulder. Of course he didn't punch her back, it was a horrible thing to hit a girl, even in a joking context.

Russia sighed. It would be nice to spend time with his small family, but of course, he had a meeting to go to. He grimaced of the thought of a world conference with all of those douchebags…Not all of them were idiots, though. The Nordics, China, and a few others were usually quite docile.

"Um…Russia, where is the meeting? I know you had one, but not where…" Ukraine said quietly, driving.

"Oh! It is at Kalinka, the restaurant, on 33rd and 45th." Not only was Ukraine not a good driver, but she was also bad at navigating. Russia was the main driver for a reason…

Soon later, after many MANY twists and U-turns, they arrived. As Russia stepped out on the sidewalk, Ukraine reached over and grabbed his arm. Surprised, he jerked his head.

"Russia, I have something important to talk about after this meeting, so come home soon." She said in a tone that was darker than her usual self. He nodded and she drove off, into the traffic. _Something important?_ he thought. She could have just told him in the car, if it was that urgent. Shaking off the thought of whatever it was that was important, he stepped into the restaurant. Kalinka was not his favorite restaurant, but it was one of the few in the city that sold everything that suited the international countries needs. Hamburgers, rolls, sandwiches, tea, chips, etc. He suggested them to go to a REAL Russia restaurant, but evidently his food was too hearty/rich for the weak stomachs of them western Europeans.

"Stupid idiot, sit the hell down! We have more things to discuss then my eyebrows!"

"Stuffy old man, your just mad because they refuse to wax them honhonhon"

"shutUPFdjsfkjads"

Over their must be the table. Following the petty bickering, Russia finally found himself standing in front of the large 15 seated table, and took his seat, between China and Spain. He smiled to both of them, and the smiles were returned, but they looked forced. In fact it seemed to get quiet as he sat down. Real quiet. As in no arguing. _I bet it is my tan! Yes, I am so happy about it, everyone must be absolutely amazed! _he giddily thought. Russia looked around the table, and saw that everyone _was _staring, but hastily looked away as he glanced them over. Russia whispered to China," Um, why is everyone looking at me…is it my tan?"

China stared at him with wide eyes, then quickly whispered back, "I-I do not know, aru, it is probably your tan." Satisfied with the answer, Russia turned and smiled.

"Come on, da? Must you all be catching flies in your mouth, let's start conferring!" and with that everyone kept with the normal arguing routine. Everyone except America. Who was twiddling his thumbs nervously, constantly looking up at Russia then back down to his fingers. _Is my tan that amazing…even the Hero is flabbergasted? _he wondered pride fully. He kept thinking that until the topic of America's presentation came up, and basically everyone was commenting negatively on it, and The Hero didn't retaliate at all. He just nodded and agreed. Russia narrowed his eyes at the blonde, something had to be wrong, and it wasn't his tan. He slowly got up, and walked over to America and asked what was wrong. The bespectacled man looked like a deer in headlights and replied almost so rapidly that Russia didn't hear him,

"U-um, it is just t-that my economy has g-gotten really bad, it is really hurt now…" accompanied by an extremely flushed face.

"Okay, I..um…hope it gets better." Russia said, with a confused voice. America was lying, he was horrible at lying. Not prying, Russia walked back to his seat. He checked his cell phone and saw that he should go back home soon. After excusing himself halfway through the meeting, it didn't matter; he took a cab back to his mansion.

His house, MANOR, was large, though it only accommodated 3 people, Him, Ukraine, and his little sister, Belarus. It used to home several smaller countries during the Union, but after the demise, they all left him and his family- not surprisingly. The manor had 3 floors and 34 bedrooms, 14 offices, 7 bathrooms, and a very large kitchen and dining room. Though, as aforementioned, it was mainly empty unless they had a soiree or conference at his house.

The cab dropped him off at his wrought iron gate, which had the Russian crest. When the cab sped off, leaving Russia in a cloud of smoke, he opened the gate. His boots crushed the dried autumn leaves on the stone path. His country was having a late winter, so the lovely fall stuck around longer. The tall country stepped up the newly finished porch and unlocked the heavy oak door. He set his laptop bag (which he had at the meeting) on the side table, and awaited the hugs from his little sister, Belarus. Despite what the other countries have said, his sister only loved him platonically, and followed him from her childhood abandonment issues. He felt bad for her, honestly. His hugs never came, though. His sister never ran towards him, yelling how much she had missed him. The only one who came was Ukraine.

"Welcome back, brother~ do you think we could go into the living room, to speak about that important matter?" she said, in almost a_ sad _voice. They walked silently to the living room, where the fireplace was burning- letting off a nice warm feeling. Russia was confused as to this important matter…what was so urgent? Ukraine sat on the sofa, and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did, and relished in the glorious warmth.

"Sister, so what is this important thing you must discuss with me?"

Ukraine shifted in her spot, and looked at her hands. She seemed nervous, scared, and depressed.

"Well, what is it?" Russia asked again, getting impatient.

She looked at him, and her mouth failed to create words. Her second try was more prevalent, and she said to her little brother,

"Russia, what we need to talk about is your sister."

/A:N ughhh I haven't written in a while…I hope it wasn't too bad, Expect another chapter tomorrow night, okay = c =


	2. Chapter 2

/A:N = c = hello reader…this is the second installment of Brother (look at my creative title) there is some violence in this chapter…just so you know.

Russia leant forwards. _Belarus? Is she sick? _She was fine before he left, so whatever is wrong had to have happened while he was away. _If she was sick, she could have called me, and I would of cut my vacation short._

"Is Belarus sick?" he asked, though the look on Ukraine's face said that it was worse.

"N-no, she isn't sick, but she is really hurting now, mentally." his sister grimaced. And she never grimaced. _Ever_.

"I learned, while you were away, that Belarus had started to spend time with America more often. Lots of time. Matter of fact, they had been unofficially dating for two months.," Ukraine paused to look up at her brother's large frown, "a-and I didn't know about it until she came home one night, looking very ruffled. Since she was practically stumbling around the house, I asked her, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" and shortly after she fainted." at that note, Russia stood up and started to walk away, presumably to Belarus's room," but wait, the story isn't over…I took her to the doctor immediately afterwards. And after further investigation, I suppose I can say, we found out that she was…forced…to…."

Russia had white knuckles, which matched his pale face in spite of his holy tan. He couldn't believe it.

"S-she was…_raped? _BY WHO?" Russia growled, standing up with fists clenched. His lovely little sister, one of his only family…was hurt, and there was nothing he could do for her.

"This all happened when you were at Ankara, but I didn't want to tell you, not yet. I am sorry for not calling you about it." Ukraine whispered, eyes glassy.

"That isn't what I asked though." Russia persisted, it didn't matter now. What matters was who was stupid enough to try anything with Belarus.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask, cowardly of me, yes? We have all the proof that is was, who she hung out with the most lately. America." Russia's mind almost combusted into a million pieces. America…that stupid useless waste of time had hurt his sister. Why would he.

"Russia, hon, where are you going?" He hadn't even noticed that he had been walking towards the front door.

"I am going for a walk." he said blatantly. He obviously wasn't, though, and Ukraine knew it. She smiled,

" Well dear, don't hurt any squirrels while your out." but by then, he was already out the door with his keys.

Russia figured that the meeting was still going on now, so America was still probably there. He ignited the car, and drove off kicking pebbles in the air. _When I get there, I am going to hurt him so bad, his 50 states will crumble._ He wove in and out of traffic, and occasionally in the gravel, while thinking about what he would do. None of it was good. To get to the restaurant took 9 minutes give or take. When he had crudely parallel parked (It is hard to park parallel when you aren't even paying attention!) He ran into the restaurant, seething with anger. _That was probably why they were staring at me, to see if I know. My tan has nothing to do with it._ He reached the long table faster than last time, glaring at every nation still present. Including America, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" America had whimpered. Russia quickly walked over and grabbed his fluffy coat collar. Pulling him upwards.

"Is that what my sister said?" he seethed, jerking America side to side. The bespectacled man pulled on the tall man's fingers, to shake him loose. That was not happening anytime soon. Russia didn't think he had ever been so mad at America in his life. He returned his eyes to the surrounding nations, looking queasy.

"All of you knew, didn't you? No one thought to call me?" he raged. The others didn't answer, they just simply looked down and away. Russia threw down America, who now was crudely sitting down.

" You, America, are now declared a filthy son of a bitch. I disliked you before, but now? I wish you were dead. No, scratch that, I wish you never died, so I can hurt you over and over and over again, 10x worse than you raping my sister." after the last words were spoken, Russia stepped on America's manhood. And stomped. The blonde curled up in pain, writhing on the ground. Russia kicked him in the stomach. The legs. The back. He would have continued to do so until, of course, England had to come and smash a bottle on his head. The bottle was maybe a bit over the top, since there was shards of glass on the floor. Cheap champagne dripped onto his nose and on the floor.

"So, you'll defend him? What if had felt up him when he was a child, would you defend me?" England glared, and stood there awkwardly, in complete silence.

"Well it doesn't matter what the hell you do. If any of you ever need a loan from me, don't expect it." and he pushed everyone out of the way, leaving Kalinka and several nations with their mouths agape.

Once he returned home, he ran (read: sprinted) into the manor and up to Belarus's room. Opening the door, he saw his wonderful sister in her bed. He tiptoed in, trying to be silent, and sat on the floor by her. He sat there until he got sleepy, and rested his dripping head on her bed. She was hurt, mentally scarred, but she was here and okay- and that was important.

Evidently Russia had fallen asleep there, since he had a blanket draped over his shoulders. Ukraine probably came in and put it there. He woke up and patted her on the head, before leaving the room.

"I have no regrets about what I did, it was for your sake." he whispered. Leaving a smiling little sister alone in her bedroom.

/A:N well fuck. That felt rushed. I need to work on that, my stories are all very rushed.

= c = open ending! because I don't want to end it well! = c =

REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE C:


End file.
